Duel of the Centaur/Transcript
This is a transcript for the twelfth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. ULYSSES' PALACE - SITTING ROOM - DAY' PENELOPE stitches a DESIGN into her TAPESTRY. (SFX: DOOR) behind her OPENS and SHUTS. TELEMACHUS moves quickly across the room. Telemachus: (groaning to himself) Uuueehheeeh. His hand hastily covering one eye. Makes it half way before... Penelope: (quite shocked) Huh?! (softly insisting) Telemachus, something wrong with your eye? CUT TO CU on TELEMACHUS. Caught. Exhales grimly. Lowers his hand, revealing a black eye. Telemachus: (sigh) Uoh. (explaining helplessly) I got into a fight. Some kids were making fun of me. I don't get it; what did I do to them? CUT TO WIDE on the ROOM. Penelope crosses with her tapestry. Puts her arm lovingly around Telemachus, pulling him close. Penelope: (feels sorry) Oooohh. You didn't do anything, sweetheart. Some people are just afraid of anything that's different than they are. Telemachus: Uhha. Telemachus nods. Notices the design on Penelope's tapestry. CU ON THE TAPESTRY. The design is of a half man, half horse creature. A CENTAUR named Chiron. CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. OCEAN - DAY' CU ON A WALL OF GREEN PLANT LIFE. Writhing. (SFX: HORRIBLE SQUISHING SOUNDS) Then RIIP! A SWORD slashes the WALL in half. Plant life falls away, revealing... WIDE ON the NAVIS. Under attack. The sword belonged to Ulysses. Frantically, he continues to slash at an enemy he and his crew have never faced before: KILLER SEAWEED! The stuff is everywhere. On the decks. Throughout the sails. DATES appears. Panicked. Dates: (efforts steering) Uuah! (to Ulysses, shouting, panicking) The ship can't take much more, Ulysses. The hull´s going to crack! Ulysses: (shouting back) JUST KEEP CUTTING. I'll think of something! CUT TO NEW ANGLE. On the OCEAN. Hundred yards away, where we see POSEIDON bobbing gleefully, enjoying the show. Poseidon: (joyfully) The mighty Ulysses destroyed by a shower! (evil laughter) Haha, yes! It's times like these that make it great to be a GOD. CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. Ulysses, TITAN, ZEPHYR, and DIOMEDES tear ferociously at the seaweed which pours over the side of the ship. Suddenly, PHILO bolts across the deck, nearly knocking Diomedes over. Hot on his heels, a clump of seaweed. Philo, Nisa, Diomedes, Titan, Zephyr & Dates: (all screaming) Aaah Ahhhh AAhhhaahhah! TRACKING SHOT ON PHILO. Scurries BELOW DECK. Seaweed right behind. A moment later, he is dragged back out. Seaweed wrapped around his legs. Heading for the ocean. Philo: (desperately) HELP! SOMEONE! THWACK! A sharp BLADE cuts Philo free. He stares up. CUT TO UP SHOT on DIOMEDES. Grinning down at him. Diomedes: (impatiently) Stop flying around, Philo, and help us! Philo: (catching his breath) Aahhah. Nisa: (hopefully) Ulysses! (beat) LOOK! Ulysses: Hha! CUT TO WIDE SHOT on the NAVIS. Nisa, hiding up in the sails with her owl, points off starboard. Ulysses follows her finger and stares in disbelief... CUT TO ULYSSES POV on an ISLAND. Close. But it's not the island that catches Ulysses attention. It's something else... A WATER CAVE. Cut into the side of the island. ULYSSES takes in it's size. Width. Sparks an idea. CUT TO WIDE on the DECK. ULYSSES turns to Diomedes. Ulysses: (cont'd, reflecting) Huoh.... Think we could reach that water cave? Dates: Well we could do it, if current wasn't to strong and the water not as deep. ULYSSES nods. Slashes at more seaweed. There's got to be a way to break free. Something. Eyes fall on the ANCHOR lying listlessly at the stern. Bingo! Ulysses: (suddenly having an idea) THAT'S IT! Titan, could you pull us inside that water cave with the anchor? CUT TO MS ON TITAN. Looks off toward Ulysses. Makes an attempt to move toward him, when a mass of seaweed wraps around his body. Titan rips the seaweed away like it was toilet paper. Lets out a ferocious ROAR! TRACK WITH TITAN as he quickly rushes to Ulysses side. Ulysses points him in the direction of the water cave. Titan looks back at the anchor, thinking hardly. Titan: I can try. CUT TO MS on TITAN. He lumbers over to the anchor, smashing any oncoming seaweed out of his way. Snatches the anchor's CHAIN. TWIRLS the anchor over his head, building up incredible speed until... WHOOSH! He lets it fly. Titan: (cont'd, throwing the anchor) Heheheh huuooorgghh. CUT TO TRACKING SHOT on the ANCHOR. Whips through the air. Straight into the cave where it impacts with a deafening CRASH! CUT TO MS on TITAN. Pulls on the chain with all his strength. Muscles BUNCH on his arms. Veins BULGE on his forehead. Titan: (cont'd, straining) Hoh huuurrrghhmmm. (pulling) Huoh hueh huaahhh! CUT TO WIDE on the SHIP. The Navis labors against the seaweed. Bow buckling. Then suddenly, a SNAPPING sound fills the air as the seaweed begins to tear away. CUT TO MS on POSEIDON. Sees what's happening. Rabid. Poseidon: (furiously) Impossible! (shouting) IMPOSSIBLE! CUT TO WIDE on the SHIP. One last SNAP, and the Navis pulls free. Practically leaps out of the water. Rockets away from the seaweed, straight inside the mouth of the water cave. CU TO MS on POSEIDON. Tentacles SMASH against water. Defeated. A WATER WHIRL spins up around Poseidon, and he disappears. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 3' 'INT. WATER CAVE - CONTINUOUS' The Navis drifts along on a soft current. ON DECK, Titan collapses. Exhausted. One by one the crew relaxes. CUT TO WIDE SHOT on the WATER CAVE. The cave's CEILING is a beautiful mosaic of multi-colored STALACTITES. All glowing PURPLES, RED, GREENS, and ORANGES. CUT TO WIDE SHOT on the NAVIS. Everyone is taken with the colors. Ulysses lets out a sigh of relief... Ulysses: (relieved) I think we'll be safe here for a while. Nisa: (curiously) Those colors are amazing. Do you think they're painted? Philo: (lecturing to a child) They're mineral deposits, Nisa. Probably from volcanic activity nearby. You know, between you and me, I find minerals to be incredibly fascinating. Nisa: (already bored) Really? CUT TO MS on NISA'S OWL. Notices her boredom. Flies up into the cave's ceiling. Begins NIPPING at an orange stalactite. Owl: (excited hoots) Huuh huuh huh, huuh huh huh huu huh heh! CUT BACK TO MS on PHILO and NISA. Philo getting excited. Philo: Yes. I could just talk about minerals for days. There's quartz, and chromite, and feldspar... CUT TO MS on Nisa's OWL. Nipping while Philo rambles. Philo: (O.S., CONT'D) ...and dolomite, and neptunite, and wulfenite, and chrondrodite, and... Owl: (warning) Huh huuh huh huuh huh. CRACK! Breaks off a piece which plummets toward the ship. CUT TO MS SHOT on PHILO. CRASH! The stalactite piece explodes on deck next to him. Philo: (looks around, panicked) UAAAHH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK AGAIN! (scared) Huuah hoooohh gohohoddddd. Owl: (sliding down) Huuhu huh huh. Runs off below deck, scared witless. CUT TO MS on NISA. The owl lands on her shoulder. Nisa smiles. Nisa: (to the Owl) Have I told you recently what a wonderful pet you are?.... Curious, Nisa bends down to examine the fallen stalactite closer. It's orange hue shimmers and gleams. Nisa: (cont'd) ....I bet I could make some jewelry out of this stuff. Gingerly, she picks a piece up. VOOM! ZOOM IN quickly on NISA'S EYE, followed by a FLASH. Nisa: (cont'd, having her vision) Huah?? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'INT. NISA'S VISION - CONTINUOUS' STALACTITES whip by her eyes like passing cards in a shuffled deck. A BURST of FIRE obliterates them, followed by a HORSE, leaping through the flames. We see a MAN riding the horse. Slowly the man and horse MELT TOGETHER. Reform into the FRIGHTENED FACE of a different MAN... ULYSSES comes flying through the air, screaming. Ulysses: (screaming as he falls) Huaah Huuohh! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DECK - CONTINUOUS' VOOM! Nisa is pulled from the vision. Stunned. The piece of stalactite drops listlessly from her hand. Nisa: (dazed, to herself) Ooooh, Ulysses... (as she faints) Huoh hoh... KA-KOOM! The Navis gives a nauseating LURCH, knocking Nisa off her feet. Nisa looks around, worried. '' CUT TO MS on Ulysses. Runs up to NISA. '''Ulysses:' (to Nisa) What's happening? Dates: (shouting from the helm) I DON'T KNOW. WE'RE CAUGHT IN SOME KIND OF UNDERTOW. Nisa: (coming back to consciousness) Aah oh oh. KA-KOOM! The Navis lurches again. Picks up speed, racing down the water cave. Ulysses looks toward Zephyr at the bow. Ulysses: Zephyr, can you see anything ahead? CUT TO MS on ZEPHYR. Stares into the darkness in front of them. Spies a pin-prick of LIGHT. Zephyr: (sighing) Hhuoh? (straining his eyes) There's light. I... I think it's an opening. CU TO WIDE on the NAVIS. Ulysses steadies himself. Ulysses: (on the helm; straining) Ooh uuuhoh. (giving orders) Everybody just hold on. We'll be out of this in a second. Dates & Diomedes: (steering the helm together) Uuuuooorrrgh. CUT TO MS on ZEPHYR and NISA. Troubled. The two reach out and hold each other. Cross their fingers. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. WATER CAVE - EXIT - CONTINUOUS' TIGHT ON the NAVIS. Appearing from the mouth of the cave. All seems well, until we TRUCK OUT FAST revealing that the cave flows out into a STEEP WATERFALL... And the Navis is going over the side. Ulysses: Hu? Ulysses, Nisa, Zephyr, Titan, Diomedes, Philo & Dates: (wondering) Huoohhh? (screaming) HHHHHUUUUAAAAAAHHHH! OOOHOOHHHH! BLACK OUT: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DUSK' FADE UP on the NAVIS lying broken and listless in a vast POOL OF WATER. Ulysses and the crew unconscious along the deck. Philo stumbles from below deck. Covered in FOOD. A pot on his head. Dizzy, he looks out at where they are. Philo: (getting on his feet) Uuooh uuhheehhheheh. CUT TO PHILO'S POV. A circle of high, sheer ROCK WALLS borders the pool. Gives off the impression that the Navis has come to rest at the bottom of a giant WELL. CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. One by one, the crew wakes. Ulysses: (O.S., sighing) Heuh Uuuhehho. Diomedes: (sighing) Hehehh huahh. Titan: (groaning) Uuuoorghh. Ulysses: (groggily) Dates, damage report. Nisa: (waking up) Hueh? Dates: (surveying the damage) How does "we're not going anywhere" sound? Ulysses GROANS, rubbing his head. Ulysses: (disappointed) Uhhh. Zephyr: (O.S., sighing) Ueehh uuahh. CUT TO MS on ZEPHYR. Leans his head over the side. Notices that the water in the pool is BUBBLING up GREEN GAS. Sniffs... Zephyr: (CONT'D, sniffing) Ssnf snf. Heh? (smelling a stink) EEEEEwwwww! Dio, (short for Diomedes) look at this. Diomedes strides over. Curious, he dips his SWORD into the water. Pulls it out. The blade is RED HOT. Panic time. Diomedes: (straining) Uuuhmm uehh. Zephyr: Uhhh. Titan: Uuuooorrrghhh. Diomedes: ULYSSES! WHOOSH! A BOILING SPOUT OF WATER explodes up next to the ship. Another follows close behind. WHOOSH! Zephyr and Diomedes fall back as the ship is rocked by the blasts. Diomedes, Titan & Zephyr: (as they fall over) Huuuoohhh huuu oohohhhoooww!!! Ulysses: (trying to balance) Uuuoooh hooohh uooohh! Maybe we should have taken our chances with the storm. (beat) Any ideas? CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. More boiling water explodes up around them. Sends the ship reeling. Everyone holds one. TWHAP! As if the gods were answering, a ROPE lands at Ulysses feet. TWAP-TWAP-TWAP-TWAP! Several more land right next to it. Ulysses looks up. CUT TO ULYSSES POV. MEN, standing around the rim of the circular cliff walls. Faces obscured by shadow. Chiron: (O.S., distantly, from above) Grab onto the rope! We'll pull you up! Diomedes, Nisa, Zephyr, Dates, Philo, Titan & Ulysses: (wondering) Hhhhuuuaaahh?????? BACK TO ULYSSES and the CREW. Look at each other. Back up at the men. Eyes rimmed by question marks... Philo: (pressed voice) Who are they? Ulysses: (reaction) Huh. (optimistically) Does it matter? (climbing) Huh. One by one they grab the ropes. Immediately start rising into the air, pulled up by the men. Titan: (being pulled) Huuuerrgh. Diomedes: (being pulled up) Huuueehh. Philo: (cowardly) Ooohhh Aaahh. Nisa: (wondering) Ohoh. (jumping onto the rope) YUuuuuaaaahhhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. CLIFF WALLS - CONTINUOUS' Ulysses and his crew are pulled over the lip of the cliff wall. Collapse on the solid ground, happy to be alive. Righting himself, Ulysses turns to their rescuers... Philo, Diomedes, Titan & Zephyr: (catching breath) Hueh huuf huuueeehh. Huuuff. Ulysses: Huuufff hah. Thank you very much. For a second there, I thought we were dea -(turning around) Ulysses freezes. Struck mute by what he sees... CUT TO ULYSSES POV. Standing before him holding the ropes are a group of half men, half horse creatures. Diomedes & Philo: (surprised reaction) Huah?! CUT BACK TO WIDE on the SCENE. A ripple of fear washes over Ulysses and the rest of his crew. Ulysses: (startled) Your...you're centaurs. Silence. The CENTAURS glance at each other, then one, an older, gentle faced centaur named CHIRON steps forward. Chiron: (friendly) Is that a problem? Ulysses: (confused) No, no, it just that...from below, you looked like... Chiron: (understanding) Yes, humans. I understand. It was fortunate we spotted you while checking the volcano. Diomedes: (freaks out) VOLCANO!?! Nisa: (surprised) Hah??? (SFX: RUMBLING) The ground beneath them shakes. Ulysses and his crew steady themselves, wide-eyed... Nisa, Titan, Diomedes, Zephyr, Philo & Dates: WOOOOHHHAAAHHHH! Ulysses: (to his crew) Did you feel it? That was a big one. Chiron: (to Ulysses) We should leave this area. I can explain along the way. My name is Chiron. I am ruler of this island. Dates: (to Chiron) Wh...What about my ship? Ulysses: (sigh) Uuuahh. Chiron: (to Dates) My men will retrieve it and see it's repaired. - Come! Chiron turns, walking away with several other centaurs. Ulysses: (sighs as he follows) Hmm. CUT TO MS ON Ulysses and his crew. He glances at them, then starts to follow Chiron. Philo quickly comes to his side. Philo: What are we doing? I've heard stories that centaurs can be violent toward humans, they're PART animal. CUT TO CU on Nisa's OWL. Scowls at Philo's comment. Owl: Huuh! CUT BACK TO ULYSSES and CREW. Dates appears next to Ulysses. Dates: (through his teeth) Philo's right. We can't trust them! Ulysses: They've offered us their help. Nisa: Ulysses, maybe you should listen to them. In the water cave, I had a vision... Ulysses: (firmly) Enough! They saved us. So I'm giving them my friendship, until I have reason not to. I would hope my crew would do the same. With that, Ulysses pulls away from his crew, moving off toward the centaurs. The others have no choice but to follow. Another volcano burst out make them follow ULYSSES. Nisa, Titan, Diomedes, Zephyr, Philo & Dates: (screaming and running) Oohooohhoohhh. Uuuhhhaaaahhhhhh! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. DOCK - DUSK' WIDE SHOT on the CENTAURS'S DOCK. A huge, half built SHIP sits moored in the water. The ship is notable for a huge FLY-WHEEL paddling device mounted in its stern. Chiron: We discovered the water that cooled the volcano was evaporating several months ago. The water cave can no longer keep it filled. Chiron leads Ulysses and his crew along the dock, past the ship. Chiron: (cont'd) Plans for our escape have already begun. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. THE CENTAURS' PALACE - DUSK' Crimson twilight falls over an ancient STONE PALACE. A tropical mix of wild orchids and mimosa scent the air. The centaur's kingdom is a true Shangri-la. CUT TO WIDE ON CHIRON, ULYSSES and his CREW. Arriving at the palace. Chiron looks at his home with sad, green eyes. Chiron: (to Ulysses) This island has been our sanctuary for decades. I wish you could have arrived under happier circumstances. We will try to make your stay as pleasant as possible. Ulysses: Hmmm. Diomedes: Huah. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. THE VOLCANO - NIGHT' Chiron walks alone in the silvery moonlight. Weary. Below him, mist dances over his beautiful island. Soon it will be gone. Poseidon: (threateningly) Proud Chiron. What will you and your people do without the protection of your island? Chiron, startled, spins around toward the voice. CUT TO CHIRON'S POV on the VOLCANO. STEAM billows out as the ground QUAKES. The steam parts...revealing POSEIDON. CUT TO CU on CHIRON. Steely eyed. Angry. Chiron: (scared) Poseidon... I did not call for you. CUT TO MS ON CHIRON and POSEIDON. Poseidon smiles warmly. Poseidon: (sarcastically) You know I have tremendous respect for you, Chiron. Your honorable. Smart. I'd hate to see everything you built here destroyed. Chiron: (wondering sigh) Huh? Poseidon: (friendly) Let me be a friend and take care of your water problem in the volcano. Chiron: (critically) Friend? Your treachery is well known, Poseidon. You do nothing without a price. Poseidon: (softly insisting) Oh yes, now that you mention it, there is a tiny price... (getting harsher) I want the child with Ulysses. The one called Nisa. Deliver her to me. CUT TO CU ON CHIRON. Rears back in shock and anger. Chiron: (unbelieving) Hueh?? (rebelling) Never! I would never harm a child! CUT TO WIDE SHOT on CHIRON and POSEIDON. Poseidon chuckles. Poseidon: (chuckling) Hihihi hihiheee! (softly) Calm down, it's just a diversion to lure Ulysses into fighting for her. And when he does, you will defeat him. Chiron: (firm resistence) No! Violence banished us from the world of humans. This would just fuel their mistrust. Fatherly, Poseidon wraps his tentacles around Chiron's shoulders. Poseidon: They mistrust you because you're different. Humans will never accept you. Leave this island and you will see I'm telling the truth. Chiron falls silent. Poseidon's words a terrible blow. Poseidon: (cont'd) Take my offer, Chiron. Save your people. Or you just might find the water in that volcano evaporating quicker than you think. BOOF! With that, Poseidon disappears in a puff of steam. Leaves Chiron confused. Lost. Chiron: (sighing) Hah?..... Hah!.. Knowing he has no real choice. Stares down in the fading light of his kingdom. HOWLS into the darkness in despair like a wounded coyote. Chiron: (cont'd, howling his frustration) UUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH! FADE OUT. Act 2 'SEQ. 12' 'INT. CENTAURS' PALACE - NISA'S ROOM - MORNING' CLOSE ON NISA. Sleeping. In bed. Buried in the sheets. A FURRY HAND reaches into FRAME. Touches her face. Nisa, eyes closed, bats it away. Nisa: (snoring) Huah! Huah. The hand withdraws, then touches her face again. More batting. Slowly, Nisa's eyes open. Monkey: (chattering) Uah wah wah. (while touching Nisa again) Uahha wah wah hah. CUT TO NISA'S POV. On an ADORABLE MONKEY. Inches away. Nisa: (waking up) Huh? Heah??? CUT TO WIDE on the BED. Nisa jerks back. Startled. Fully awake now. Scares the monkey, sending it into a corner. Monkey: (frightened screeches) Huh hahah! Nisa: (curiously) Wait! No, oh, I'm sorry. COME BACK! TRACK WITH NISA, as she crosses to the corner. Pulls a chair aside. Finds the monkey. Staring up. Wide-eyed. Monkey: (scared) Huhahah hohah hehhe hehe! Nisa: (happily) Well hi there. Aren't you the cutest thing in the world. Monkey: (happily chattering) Huahh ahahahah haha. The monkey leaps into her arms. Buries its face in her neck. Nisa turns. Beaming. Finds her owl perched across the room. Nisa: (giggles) Uhu hihihi! - I think he likes me. CUT TO CU on the OWL. Scowling. Owl: (turning away) Huoh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. CENTAURS' PALACE - DINING ROOM - MORNING' Ulysses and his crew (except for Nisa) are seated before a sumptuous breakfast. All are stuffing themselves save for Philo who suspiciously picks at his food, sniffing it. Centaurs: (eating noises) Huemm huam huomm.... Titan, Diomedes, Zephyr & Dates: (eating, chewing noises) Huamm huommommm huam... Nearby, Chiron stands next to Ulysses with a fierce looking centaur named BALDAR. Ulysses: I've been talking to my crew, Chiron, and we'd be more than happy to help with the building of your ship - if you'll allow us. Chiron: No, no! You are our guests. I want you to enjoy the island while you're here. (looking around) But..., where is the young girl? (beat) Nisa, I think her name is? Ulysses: Aah! Nisa: Here I am. Monkey: Uuh hah hahahaha hahah. CUT TO the DOORWAY. Nisa enters, carrying the monkey. TRACK WITH HER as she crosses and sits at the table. Nisa: Sorry I'm late. - I made a new friend. Titan: (groans) Uuueerghh? In response to "new friend", the monkey crawls up onto Nisa's head. Sits there. Grinning. A beat later, Nisa's owl flies in. Monkey: Huhuhu huuhuuh. Seeing the monkey, the owl FLAPS into a corner. Perches there like an angry statue, wings folded across its chest. Owl: (as she lands) Huh huuh! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Chiron steps before the table. Chiron: Good! Now that you're all here, there is something I'd like to show you. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. LARGE FIELD - DAY' CU on a pair of WHITE GOAL POSTS. WHOOSH! A COCONUT with WHITE STRIPES goes flying through it. CUT TO WIDE on the FIELD. Ulysses and his crew stand facing CHIRON, BALDAR, and several other CENTAURS. A pile of WOODEN MALLETS and WHITE STRIPED COCONUTS lies near by. Chiron: (holding a mallet) The game is called KITANO. Each of you picks a horse to ride. The object is to knock the coconuts through the rival teams goal post with the mallets. I thought maybe you'd enjoy playing while we repaired your ship. Ulysses: (happily) Hehe! Sounds like fun! CUT TO MS on DATES and PHILO. Glance at each other. Not happy. Clearly they have reservations about playing with the centaurs. Dates: (not wanting to play) Err..., if it's all the same to you, Ulysses, I think ...I'm going to check on the Navis. Philo: (joining Dates) Yes, and ah..ha...I have some poetry to write. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Glares at them, knowing instinctively the reason why they don't want to play. Not going to let it ruin his enjoyment, though. Ulysses: Fine. That´ll just leave more fun for the rest of us. Owl: Hooo. CUT TO WIDE on ULYSSES. Happily tosses his sword aside, he picks up a mallet. Heads for the centaurs, shooting a final "smirk" back at Dates and Philo. Diomedes, Titan, and Zephyr put down their weapons. Grab mallets and join him. Dates and Philo watch them go. Feeling slightly guilty, they skulk away. Titan: (sigh) Uuueergh. CUT TO MS on NISA. Makes her way over to the mallets with the monkey, her owl flapping nearby. Chiron steps in her way. Monkey: (chattering) Hua huehua. Chiron: (smiling, to Nisa) Oh, sorry, but you're a bit too small. You're welcome to watch on the sidelines, though. Nisa: (disappointed) Hhm. Nisa gives a slight frown, then turns and walks away. CUT TO MS on TITAN, jumping on a horse big enough to ride. Titan: (mounting) Uuuhuuoorgh. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES, trying to mount his horse. Ulysses: (mounting) Yeh Ahh. CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES, riding his horse out of control across the field. Diomedes: (out of control) Huhuho huuooorrrghhh. HOLD ON Chiron. Looks conspiratorially over at Baldar, then turns to the field, calling... Chiron: LET THE GAME BEGIN! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'GAME MONTAGE' SERIES OF SHOTS Ulysses: (panting, riding) Hueh hueh..... (straining) Hah ha!..... CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Getting the hang of it. Racing down the field on his horse. Mallet raised above his head. Titan: (action on the field) Huuueerghh.... CUT TO WIDE on the FIELD. Ulysses rockets toward Titan who is trying to WHACK a coconut. Slides up next to Titan, and WHAM! knocks the coconut away. Flashes a brilliant smile. Diomedes & Zephyr: (straining) Hueh huh huuuooorgh hoh!.... CUT TO WIDE on DIOMEDES and ZEPHYR. Battling over their own coconut. Mallets clashing. Finally, Zephyr gets the best of Diomedes. SMASHES the coconut DOWN the field. Diomedes SNARLS. Pushes Zephyr off his horse. Ulysses: (straining) Heheheh. Titan: (pulling Zephyr) Huuargh. Zephyr: (falling down) Huueh hoh! Diomedes: (riding) Huohh. Zephyr: (getting up on the horse again) Hey! CUT TO CU ON CHIRON and BALDAR. Hiding behind some TREES, watching the game. Slowly, they creep out, and guardedly SNATCH the WEAPONS Ulysses and others laid aside. Duck back. CUT TO WIDE on ULYSSES. Smashing a coconut down the field. Titan comes up behind him, tries to knock the coconut away, but Ulysses gives it one final PUNCH. WHOOSH! The coconut sails through the GOAL POSTS. Ulysses throws up his arms... Ulysses: (playing) Huuaah hah! (straining) Heheh hueh heh. Titan: (attacking) Uuuuaoorrghh. Huah. Diomedes: (straining) Hahra. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. EDGE OF THE FIELD - CONTINUOUS' CUT TO MS on PHILO. Sitting against a tree. Glances up from his poem at Ulysses victory yell. Snorts. Looks back down. KA-BLAM! A coconut EXPLODES against the tree above his head. Showers him with milk. Soaked, he looks up toward the field. Philo: (angrily) EEEH...Ahhaaarrrgh! Ulysses: (calling out) GOOOOAAAAL!!! CUT TO PHILO'S POV. Ulysses sits on his horse. Twirling his mallet. Sly grin. Happily rides away. CUT TO MS on NISA. On the sidelines. Cheering them on with wild HAND GESTURES. Nisa: (cheering) YEEEEAAAHHH! Huhu! COME ON ULYSSES, FIRE IT IN THERE! Monkey: (cheering with Nisa) Hahah hahaha huah hah hahaha...... Owl: Huhu huh! Ulysses: (playing in the distance) Hueh! CUT TO MS on the MONKEY. Down by Nisa's feet. Mimicking her wild hand gestures perfectly to comic effect. Nearby, Nisa's owl glares. Extremely jealous. Accidently on purpose SMACKS the monkey out of the way with its wing. Monkey: (cheering with Nisa) Hahah hahaha huah hah hahaha...... Owl: (getting impatient, pushes the Monkey aside) Huh! Satisfied, the owl takes the monkey's spot, and begins mimicking Nisa's cheers just like the monkey was. Owl: (CONT'D, starting to cheer with Nisa) Huhuhu huh huhuh huhuuuu! Nisa: (enthusiastically) Zephyr, what are you doing? The balls over there! Not willing to be upstaged, the monkey rights itself. Begins cheering again alongside the owl. Smiles broadly into the owls' face. Monkey: (cheeering again) Hahah hahaha huah hah hahaha...... The owl sneers... This is war. CUT TO CU ON CHIRON and BALDAR. Still hidden. Watching Nisa. Chiron: (pensively) Hmmm Hmmm. She's alone. The other's are distracted by the game. Baldar: (kind of shocked) Lord Chiron, I still don't understand. The human's have done nothing... Chiron: (conspiratively) Humans can not be trusted, Baldar, and that will never change! Do you want to save our island? Baldar: (hastily) Yes, yes, of course. Baldar looks at Chiron's grim face. Afraid. CUT TO WIDE on the GAMBLING FIELD. Distant CHEERING VOICES are heard. Nisa: (distantly, cheering) Yay! BACK TO CU ON CHIRON and BALDAR. Chiron: We need to get her farther away from the field. (cheering up) I'VE GOT AN IDEA! CUT TO WIDE on NISA. Still cheering. Nisa: (excitedly) OPEN YOUR EYES, DIOMEDES, THE BALLS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! PAN DOWN to reveal the OWL and MONKEY, still cheering, but purposely getting in each others way. Every time the monkey throws its arms up, the owl pushes it over. Every time the owl HOOTS encouragement, the monkey STEPS on its foot. Owl & Monkey: (angry hoots and screeches as they battle for dominance) Huhu hahah huh haahhh huhuhhe ehehehh hahah huuh huhuhu. Nisa: (cheering) YEEEAAAAHHH HEHH! Owl & Monkey: (continued angry hoots and screeches as they battle for dominance) Huhu hahah huh haahhh huhuhhe ehehehh hahah huuh huhuhu. As this continues, WIDEN to reveal a BUCKET OF WATER which sits on the edge of a BENCH. We see that the bucket is balanced precariously above where the owl and monkey are battling. CUT TO CU on CHIRON. Rears back, clutching a STONE. Let's it fly. Chiron: (throwing effort) Huah! CUT TO MS on the BUCKET, MONKEY, and OWL. WHACK! The rock slams into the bucket. Topples it. Owl sees it coming. Flaps out of the way just as... SPLASH! Monkey gets soaked. Monkey: (all wet, running away) Huah hah hah hah haaaahhh! Frightened, the monkey takes off RUNNING. Disappears into the jungle. CUT TO CU on NISA. Startled. Confused. Watches the monkey run away, then turns to her owl. Angry. Owl: Huh huhuhuhuh. Nisa: (to the Owl) Ooohhh! What did you do? Monkey: (distantly) Hahh ahah huah hah. Owl: Huh huhuhuhuh huh. Nisa: (turns back toward the jungle) Come back, little monkey! COME BACK! (panting) Takes off. Leaves the owl mystified. Look of "what did I do wrong?" across its face. Immediately flies after Nisa. Owl: (flying after Nisa) Huh huhuh huuhuuh! CUT TO MS on CHIRON. Glances over at Baldar. Emotionless. They start moving after her. 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. AT THE EDGE OF THE FIELD - CONTINUOUS' PHILO yawns, looking up from his poem. Leans back against the tree. Stops. Noticing something. Curious. CUT TO PHILO'S POV. Watches Nisa disappear into the jungle with her owl. Then a second later, Chiron and Baldar follow her in, looking around cautiously. PAN OVER to Ulysses and the others playing Kitano. They haven't noticed. CUT BACK TO CU on PHILO. Suspicious. Pushes himself up, moving toward the jungle to investigate. Philo: (suspecting something) He, Heh? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. JUNGLE - CONTINUOUS' Nisa moves along an overgrown PATH, scanning about. Calling. Nisa: (calling) Yuuhuu! Little monkey? Philo: Huh... Nisa: (calling) HERE BABY! Nothing. Continues on, the Owl hopping behind her. Abruptly stops. Something moving in the jungle ahead (SFX: RUSTLING). CUT TO NISA'S POV. The monkey appears from behind some vines. Tentative. Shivering. CUT TO WIDE on the PATH. Gently, Nisa reaches out... Nisa: (cont'd, gently) There you are. Don't be afraid. Hesitantly, the monkey moves toward her. Suddenly goes wide-eyed. Something scary behind Nisa. Nisa turns... Monkey: (scared) Hah hoheh hah. Nisa: (efforts to lift up the Monkey) Heh hueh. (turning around) Wah? CUT TO MS on BALDAR. Looming over her. Face a mask of stone. Monkey: (O.S., trembling) Hahah ahahuehah. Owl: (feeling danger) Huuhu huuuh! Huhuhhuuh. Nisa: (afraid) Hoohow??? (as she moves backwards, frightened) Huoh.... CUT TO WIDE on the PATH. Nisa takes a nervous step back. Nisa: (cont'd) Hi, Baldar. What's going on...ahh.. Baldar: Hmm. Chiron: Hmm. WHUMPH! Nisa backs up into something HARD. Whirls around. Chiron. Emerald eyes blazing. She starts to SCREAM, but his arms shoot out. Seal her mouth. Nisa struggles. Panicked. Philo: (calling) What are you doing!?! Chiron and Baldar freeze. Startled. Spin toward the voice... CUT TO MS on PHILO. Standing in the path. Aghast. CUT TO WIDE on the PATH. Chiron hisses at Baldar... Chiron: Get him before he warns the others! Baldar turns. Philo stumbles back. Truly petrified. Philo: (scared) Now don't come a step closer or I'll... (starts running away) Oh! (panting and calling) ULYSSEEEES! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. FIELD - CONTINUOUS' Ulysses: (beating efforts) Uyah hueh! Philo: (O.S., screaming) ULYSSESSSS! HEEELP! WHAM! Ulysses slams home another GOAL. ROARS... Ulysses: (euphorically) Two nothing! One more goal and... Philo: (calling) ULYSSEEEES HEEEEEEEELP! Ulysses goes stone still. Eyes tack around the field. Ulysses: (suddenly paying attention) Huh? - Where's Philo? And Nisa? Philo: (calling) ULYSSEEEEEESSSSSS! Ulysses eyes fall on the jungle. Leaps off his horse. Ulysses: (seriously) Diomedes get our weapons! CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. Hops of his centaur, racing to where they left their weapons. Nothing there. Diomedes: (dismounting) Uorgh Uhhhmm. (running, panting) Hueheh hehehe heh. They're gone, Ulysses! CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Titan and Zephyr come up to his side. The look off toward the jungle. CUT TO WIDE on the JUNGLE PATH. A WALL of CENTAURS stands there, blocking it. CUT TO PUSH IN on ULYSSES FACE. Realization washes over it... They've been set up. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. THE JUNGLE - CONTINUOUS' ON PHILO, running for his life. Breath ragged. JAGGED VINES rip and tear at his clothes. Nervously shoots looks over his shoulder. No one. Finally stops by the path's edge. Philo: (running, scared) Hueh, hohohow hhoh. (gasping for air) I knew they couldn't be trusted. Knew it! Why am I cursed with such insight? Panting, Philo looks cautiously over his shoulder again. CUT TO PHILO'S POV. Baldar EXPLODES out of the jungle. Racing straight toward him. Chiron: (snorting, while galloping) Chueehh chueehh chueehhmmm... CUT BACK TO PHILO. Blood drains from his face. Philo: (horrified) Hahh, huo hahh hahhh. (screaming as he falls) Hah! HUUAAAAHHHHHHHH! All at once, Philo feels the ground give way beneath his feet. Realizes at that moment he chose to stop on a portion of the path that sloped away to a sheer drop. Gonna pay for it. TRACK WITH Philo as he tumbles down. UMPH! BANG! SMACK! Very unpleasant. Finally ends. Dizzy, he looks back up. CUT TO PHILO'S POV. Baldar is right behind him. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. THE FIELD - CONTINUOUS' ON ULYSSES. Staring daggers at the centaurs. Ulysses: (pensively) We've got to get around them somehow. Diomedes: Not going to happen without our weapons. Frustrated, Ulysses absently KICKS a GAME COCONUT. SLAM! Watches it go. TRACK WITH THE COCONUT. Takes off. Straight at the centaurs. Several duck to avoid it. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Wheels start turning. An idea. Ulysses: (thinking) Hmmmm hem! - (having an idea) Maybe we don't need them. CUT TO WIDE on ULYSSES and the OTHERS. Ulysses runs over and SCOOPS UP and armful of coconuts, dropping them at the feet of the other three. Picks up four mallets, handing them out. All four turn toward the centaurs. Smiling. CUT TO WIDE on the CENTAURS. Notices they're being stared at. Look at each other. What's going on? Centaurs: HUH? Ulysses: (grinning) Time for a new game. ULYSSES knocks a coconut towards the CENTAURS. Centaurs: (shocked groans) Huohoohh! CUT TO WIDE on ULYSSES and the OTHERS. lined up in front of the coconuts. Mallets in hand. A firing squad... Diomedes: (grunting sigh) Huuooaarrgh. Huah hahah. Titan: (growl) Hhhuuoorgh. Zephyr: (malicious laughter) Huha hahah! Ulysses: (commanding) FIRE!... (hitting efforts) Hffeh! (KA-KA-KA-KOW!) A volley of coconuts scream toward the centaurs. Centaurs: (screaming and running away) Huohh hoh huoh heh how..... CUT TO WIDE on the CENTAURS. Panicked. Duck for cover. BLADOOM! Coconuts BURST all around them, raining milk. Ulysses: (O.S.) NOW! Let's go! (KA-KA-KA-KOW!) CUT TO WIDE on the CENTAURS. Coconuts EXPLODE like mortar shells. Centaurs fall to the sides, leaving an opening. '' '''Ulysses:' (CONT'D, O.S.) Titan, punch us through! TRACK WITH ULYSSES and CREW. Feet hammer across the field. Straight at the path. Those centaurs that can stand are no match for Titan as he BODY SLAMS them out of the way. Titan, Diomedes & Zephyr: (screaming while running) Uuooohh. Uuuaahhh! Yah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'INT. JUNGLE - CONTINUOUS' The four RUN down the center of the path. Pushing vines out of the way. Eyes searching. Diomedes: (straining) Huhuhu huoh. Zephyr: (confused) Where are they? Ulysses: (heading forward) Come on! Disappear farther down the path. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. THE CENTAURS' PALACE - MOMENTS LATER' The four appear from the jungle in front of the PALACE. Freeze in their tracks at what they see... Diomedes, Zephyr, Titan & Ulysses: (stunned) Huoh???? CUT TO MS on NISA. Bound in a BAMBOO CAGE. PULL OUT to reveal CENTAUR GUARDS on either side. Ulysses: (surprised) NISA..? Nisa: (sighing) Hhmm... CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Dates is dragged out by a centaur and thrown to the ground by Ulysses' feet. Dates: (stumbling towards Ulysses) Oh, huoh. A moment later, Philo appears from the jungle in Baldar's custody. Philo: (screaming) AAH! - Get your hands off me, ANIMAL. Chiron appears from behind Nisa and Ulysses stares incredulously. Ulysses: (wondering) Chiron, why have you done this? Chiron: (explaining) To save my people. Delivering her to Poseidon will stop the volcano. You humans will never accept us if we leave this island. Ulysses: (arguing) That's not true. Times have changed! CUT TO MS on CHIRON. Eyes fall on Philo and Dates. Cold. Resolute in his decision. Chiron: I am responsible for my people. I cannot risk trusting you. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses glances at Philo and Dates. Stone faced. Has to do something. '' Quick. '''Ulysses:' (challenging) THEN LET ME FIGHT FOR HER! IF I WIN, YOU LET US LEAVE THIS ISLAND PEACEFULLY! IF I LOSE, DELIVER ME TO POSEIDON, as I am responsible for my people as well. Eyes cold steel on Chiron. CUT TO CU on CHIRON. Looks away. Paws the ground. It's all working as planned. But can he go through with it? Gradually his emerald eyes find Ulysses. Chiron: (resigning) As you wish. (announcing) WE DUEL AT DUSK! CHIRON turns away leaving ULYSSES and his COMPANIONS standing there. DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. ARENA - DUSK' CUT TO WIDE on the ARENA. Ulysses stands shirtless in the center of a DIRT ARENA. A STONE GALLERY encircles him. Filled with centaurs. TRUMPETS BLARE as Chiron strides out into the arena. CHIRON turns to the crowd. Waving for them to be silent. Chiron: (announcing) In accordance with our laws, once the duel begins, it can not be stopped.... His crew watches from the windows of a STONE CELL at arena level. Behind him, on a PLATFORM that juts over the arena, Nisa is brought out, still caged, by two centaurs. They set her down, and leave. Nisa: (trying to break free) Hoh huohhh! Chiron: (announcing) ...We fight until only one stands. CUT TO NEW ANGLE. On a WEAPONS CART. Wheeled in from the side. Swords. Spears. Planks with spikes on the end. Etc. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES and CHIRON. Step up to the cart. Ulysses chooses a heavy SWORD. Chiron a SPEAR. CUT TO WIDE on the ARENA. The cart is wheeled away. Ulysses and Chiron circle each other. It begins. SLASH! Chiron whips the end of his spear around. Ulysses HOPS over it. Barrel rolls to the side. Chiron comes back for another slash, but Ulysses ducks under his legs. Scampers safely up. Runs around the Chiron, getting centaur confused. But Chiron is quick. JUTS OUT with his spear, TRIPPING Ulysses badly. Ulysses: (fighting) Hueehh! Hah! Chiron: (fighting) Huoooh! Hehaaah! Huoh! CUT TO MS on NISA. Flinches at the trip. Her owl appears. Lands on the bamboo cage. Nisa reaches out for it. Distraught. Monkey: (chattering) Whuaheh hahahah. Nisa: (desperately) I can't let this happen! CLICK-CLICK-CLICK! A strange sound catches her attention. Coming from the back of the cage. CLICK-CLICK! Nisa turns... Nisa: (cont'd, eyes light up) YOU! CUT TO CU on the MONKEY. Smiles. Returns to what it was doing; tearing at the LEATHER STRAPS used to lash the cage together. CUT TO MS on NISA. Realizing the monkey's intentions. Nisa: (cont'd) ...You're a genius. Immediately gets down and helps. Ulysses: (distantly, fighting efforts) Huah houh hoh! Heheh huoh! Chiron: (distantly, fighting efforts) Huah hah hoh! CUT TO CU on the OWL. Incensed that the monkey has reappeared. FLAPS over. Owl begins comically SLAPPING at the monkey with her wings. The monkey responds by comically slapping back. Nisa glares at both of them. Owl: (jealously attacking the Monkey) Huoh huuh huh huh huuh! Monkey: (trying to get rid of the Owl) Hoh hahahahah hahahhah! Nisa: (impatiently) Wooohh! Would you two clowns knock it off! Ulysses needs our help. CUT TO MS on the OWL and MONKEY. Freeze. Give suspicious sideways glances at each other. Begrudgingly begin to work together. Owl: (apologically) Huh huuh! Monkey: (in return, sorry) Hah haah! CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. UMPH! Takes a blow to his side. Stumbles back. Ulysses: (distantly, fighting) Huah houh huah! Chiron: (distantly, fighting) Huah huah hoh! Kicks out with his FOOT, landing a blow to Chiron's FRONT LEG. Chiron staggers. Ulysses sees and opening. LEAPS over Chiron, landing behind the centaur. POPS a kick into Chiron's BUTT. SMACK! Chiron flops forward. Tastes dirt. Ulysses: (distantly, fighting) Huah huoh! Chiron: (distantly, fighting) Uuah! CUT TO MS on the CREW. Watching every painful blow. Diomedes: (shouting) GOOD ONE, ULYSSES! Now you've got him! (turns to the others, gravely) He's doomed. We've got to do something. Titan nods. RAMS his body into the wall several times. WHAM! Titan: (roars) Uuoorgh uuhmm. (straining) Uuuaargghh uuuaahmm uuuooaarrghgh!!! The stone shudders, but does not budge. The crew look at each other. Feeling of helplessness and dread. CUT TO MS on NISA. Still tearing at the leather straps with the monkey and owl. Finally the straps snap apart. Bamboo bars easily push aside. Nisa looks toward the guards. Owl & Monkey: (untying the knots) Huuh hahha huhhuhh hahhahh huh. CUT TO NISA'S POV. Guards are distracted watching the battle. Ulysses: (O.S., distantly, fighting) Huah houh huah! Chiron: (O.S., distantly, fighting) Hueh huah hoh! CUT BACK TO NISA. Slips from the cage. Scurries across the platform. Drops over the side. The monkey and owl scurry up behind her, pushing each other out of the way to be first. Owl & Monkey: (struggling) Huuh hahha huhhuhh hahhahh huh. Nisa: (telling them to be quiet) Sshhh! UMPH! All three land in a shadowed corner of the dirt arena. Next to the weapons cart. Stare out at the '' fight. '''Ulysses:' (fighting efforts) Huah houh huah! Hooh!.... Chiron: (fighting efforts) Hueh huah hoh! Huah...... CUT TO WIDE on the ARENA. Ulysses SOMERSAULTS in the air. Lands on Chyron's back. Wraps his hands around Chiron's eyes. Blinds him. Chiron bucks like a wild and aggressive BRONCO. Ulysses: (jumping effort) Huamm. Huuhemm. Chiron: (furiously) HUUUUAAAAARRRRR! Finally throws Ulysses off. UMPH! Ulysses face plants, kicking up dust. His turn to taste dirt. CUT TO MS on NISA. Anxious. What can she do? Spies the weapons cart. Stares at the weapons, gripping the edge of the cart to steady herself. Turns toward the arena when... VOOM! ZOOM IN quickly on NISA'S EYE, followed by a FLASH. Nisa: (frightened) Ohhhh.... Huuuaaahhh?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. NISA'S VISION - CONTINUOUS' KA-KRASH! Red and orange LAVA showers FIRE before her eyes. It billows out of a VOLCANO, chasing down a FIGURE which we quickly realize is CHIRON. Then the picture EXPLODES! And we find ourselves INSIDE the volcano. A pair of FIGURES rise from the lava. AMORPHOUS BLOBS that shape themselves into CHIRON and ULYSSES. Slowly, we begin to see FIERY PUPPET STRINGS rise off of Chiron's body. The puppet strings manipulate his body, causing it to gesticulate wildly toward Ulysses like a demented marionette. Ulysses does not move. Chiron struggles. Fights the strings. Suddenly rips free. All at once FIRE engulfs the scene. SMASH! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. THE ARENA FLOOR - CONTINUOUS' VOOM! Nisa is pulled from the vision. Dazed. Quickly lets go of the cart. Looks toward the arena. A revelation... Nisa: (sigh, back from her vision) Huehehhee. (suddenly aware) Chiron doesn't want to hurt Ulysses! (cont'd, in pain) Huohoho.... (to Ulysses) ....Ulysses, let him win. Chiron: (fighting efforts) Huuahhh hommm. Ulysses: (confused) Huh? What..? Chiron: (as he throws Ulysses to the ground) Huuwaah! Ulysses: (as he falls) Hoh. (panting) Hue hue. (scared, seeing Chiron's spear) Wuohhh! TRACK WITH NISA as she runs out into the arena. Owl: Huuh! NISA darts toward Ulysses, who is on the ground, struggling to get up. Chiron is just moving toward him, when Nisa throws her arms around Ulysses. Ulysses: (to Nisa) NISA! What are you doing? Nisa: (to Ulysses) He won't strike you down. I'm sure of it. Ulysses: (not understanding) Heh? WUMPH! Several GUARDS grab hold of Nisa. Attempt to pull her away. She fights them. Desperate to make herself heard. Nisa: (being pulled away by the Guards) Uuueehhh! Heh! RIIP! Nisa is torn away from by the guards. They drag her kicking and screaming away from the arena. Nisa: (CONT'D, shouting, dragged away) TRUST YOUR INSTINCTS, ULYSSES! Uuhuuh! (distantly) YOU BELIEVED HE WAS A FRIEND WHEN WE FIRST ARRIVED! Uuuuhehh! Ulysses stares after her. Shaken. Struck hard by the words. Nearby, Chiron also stares after Nisa. He too has been struck by what she's said. CUT TO WIDE on the ARENA. Ulysses pulls himself to his feet. Squares off against Chiron. Glances nervously toward Nisa, then moves within range of Chiron's spear. Chiron sees the opening. Hesitates, then takes it. Chiron: (hitting the spear through the air, breathing efforts) Huehm. Ulysses: (falling backwards again) Yaaahh! SLASH! Butt end of Chiron's spear sweeps out Ulysses's legs. Topples him. Chiron quickly CLOMPS over. Positions himself above Ulysses. Raises his spear. Ulysses doesn't resist. CUT TO the CREW. Watching in horror. This can't be happening. CUT TO CU on NISA. Holds her breath. Nisa: (screaming) NOOOOOO! CUT TO MS on ULYSSES and CHIRON. Chiron rears back. Face grim, he strikes down at Ulysses. Bladed headed for the heart. Never gets there. Stops an inch before impact. Beat later, Chiron is throwing the spear aside, walking away. Ulysses goes limp. Queasy. Never that close to death before. Ulysses: (shocked, confused) WHAT?! CUT TO WIDE on the ARENA. A tremendous RUMBLING SOUND fills the air. Rocks the arena. Splintering stone. The ground. Ulysses: (cont'd, frightened) Huoh? KA-KRASH! In the distance, the VOLCANO EXPLODES. Spits ASH and SMOKE into the sky. Centaurs in the stands rise up in PANIC. Ulysses gets to his feet. Runs to Chiron. Chiron turns. Eyes dead. Lost. Chiron: (sadly and helplessly, to Ulysses) I have just destroyed my people. The VOLCANO is erupting. FADE OUT. Act 3 'SEQ. 27' 'EXT. THE ARENA FLOOR - CONTINUOUS' WE PICK UP where we left. Ground shaking from the volcano. CUT TO MS on BALDAR. Comes galloping into the arena. Rushes to Chiron and Ulysses. Frantic. Baldar: (out of breath) Lord Chiron,...the water in the volcano,...it's completely evaporated! Chiron: (softly) Poseidon wanted me to destroy you, Ulysses. But despite what humans think, centaurs are not barbaric. Ulysses: I know that! Your ship..? Chiron: Not finished. But yours has been retrieved from the volcano. It's ready to sail. - GO! You and your crew can still get off this island. Ulysses: (insisting) YOU SAVED US ONCE, CHIRON! HUMAN'S REPAY THEIR DEBTS! CUT TO CU on CHIRON. Surprised by this. Chiron: (helplessly) But the volcano..? CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Goes silent. Looks toward the Volcano... Ulysses: (reflectively) We just need to think... How do you fill a volcano with water? DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. CLIFF FACE - DUSK' ON THE WATER CAVE. Sea foam gently lapping at its sides. Chiron: (O.S.) The water cave...? PAN UP to REVEAL Chiron, Baldar, Ulysses, and his crew standing on the edge of the cliff high above. Ulysses: (enthusiastically) If we force enough sea water through - WE COULD FLOOD THE VOLCANO! KA-KOOM! Island quakes around them. They look back. ANGLE ON the VOLCANO. Belching FIRE. Ash. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. His crew stares skeptically at him. Dates: (doubting the idea) Even with the tide rising, there still wouldn't be enough water to flood it. Ulysses: (to his crew) That's why I want to use Chiron's ship. Even though it's not finished, the fly wheel in the back could force enough water through. CUT TO CU on CHIRON. Considers this. Chiron: (to Ulysses) YES! It might work! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses: (to Chiron) Good! (giving orders) Titan, you'll crank the fly wheel. (to himself) Now, I need somebody to stay on the cliff to monitor the volcano. Baldar: (stepping forward) I'll do it. Diomedes: (ready for battle) So will I. Ulysses smiles. Then his eyes fall on Philo. Ulysses: (pepping up, to Philo) Philo, why don't you join them. Philo: (cowardly) I?...What?...No, I don't think... Ulysses: (O.S., cheerfully) Good! Lets get started. Philo: (trumped) Huh? FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. OCEAN - TWILIGHT' THE CENTAURS' SHIP sits anchored before the water cave. Titan at the fly wheel. A PAIR of CENTAURS nearby, manning the anchor. NEW ANGLE ON the NAVIS. Anchored a hundred yards away. Ulysses and Chiron on deck, along with Dates, Zephyr, Nisa, her owl and monkey. Ulysses gives a signal wave to Titan. Ulysses: (calling) WE'RE IN POSITION. Titan: (affirmative grunt) Ouergh? Ulysses: (waving) NOW TITAN! CUT TO MS on TITAN. Nods at the signal. Starts CRANKING the fly wheel. WAVES OF WATER begin to form. Titan: (cranking efforts) Huuehh huuaarghh. Uuhmm eeehmm ooorrrghhhh. CUT TO WIDE on the WATER CAVE. The waves CRASH against the entrance. Force themselves inside. '' AT THE OTHER END OF THE CAVE, water SPLASHES out. Flows into the volcano. STEAM billows up as the water hits the lava. It's working! But then... ''KA-BOOM! Another explosion rocks the island. CUT TO WIDE on the OCEAN. A SHOCK WAVE ripples through the water toward the centaurs' ship. Rocks Titan off his feet. 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. TOP OF THE CLIFF - CONTINUOUS' Baldar, Diomedes, and Philo spin around. See the volcano billowing BLACK SMOKE. Throwing FIREBALLS into the air. All three suddenly spot something. Dive for cover. CRASH! A smoldering BALL of GRANITE lands inches from them. Bigger than the three put together. The trio looks at each other. Quaking. 'Philo & Diomedes: (running, panting) Hueh hehehh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'EXT. THE OCEAN - CONTINUOUS' CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. On the Navis. Motioning to Titan. Ulysses: (calling to Titan) KEEP CRANKING! WE NEED MORE WATER! CUT TO MS on TITAN. Steadies himself. Starts cranking again. Titan: (cranking efforts) Uuueeehh ooouuuuooorggh uuuooorrrghh... CUT TO WIDE on the WATER CAVE. Seawater floods the cave. AT THE OTHER END OF THE CAVE, water once again begins flowing into the volcano. CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. All eyes stare off toward the distant volcano. CUT TO CU on the DISTANT VOLCANO. The black smoke billowing from it slowly starts to trickle away. CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. Everyone lets out a CHEER! Chiron, Dates, Ulysses, Nisa, Zephyr & Owl: (cheering) YEAH! IT'S WORKING! WOOOHHH! YIIIPPPIIEHHHH! ALL RIGHT! WOW! IT'S WORKING! Ulysses: (to Nisa) I knew it would work! CUT TO CU on the MONKEY. Clapping its paws together. Abruptly stops. Eyes widen. Sees something. Points. Monkey: (wild screeching sounds) Huaah ahahhahha. Huoh. HAH! Owl comes up to the monkey's side. Curious. Eyes widen. Sees the same thing. Jealous, the owl immediately GAGS the monkey with a wing. Begins pointing as well... CUT TO MS on NISA. Turns toward the two animals. What's up? Looks toward where they're pointing. Eyes light with fear... Nisa: OOHOH, NO....! CUT TO WIDE on the OCEAN. Coming up fast. Heading straight for the centaurs' ship and shakes it. CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. Everyone is falling. Titan & Two Centaurs: (as they fall) Huuuoohh hheeeeehhh huuuooohhheheh! Chiron motions as if he's going to dive in... Chiron: (to Ulysses) We have to do something. Ulysses stares hard at the water. Can't believe this is happening. Eyes tack upward toward the cliff. CUT TO ULYSSES' POV. On the CLIFF. PANS ACROSS Philo, Diomedes, and Baldar standing there. Frozen. Don't know what to do. Eyes finally stops on the smoldering BALL of GRANITE that was coughed up by the volcano. PUSH IN on the BALL of GRANITE. CUT BACK TO CU on ULYSSES. Fired into action. Ulysses: (to Chiron) I've got an idea. It's a long shot, but that's all we've got right now. Ulysses begins waving his arms toward the three figures on the cliff. Points frantically at the ball of granite... Ulysses: (cont'd): THE ROCK! THROW THE ROCK! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'EXT. TOP OF THE CLIFF - CONTINUOUS' Philo, Diomedes, and Baldar stare quizzically down at Ulysses. Philo: (naively) I can't understand him. Is he saying something about a sock? Diomedes: (reproachfully) Unclog your ears, Philo. He's saying "rock". Throw a rock. (wondering) But what rock? There's a beat, then comically, all three of their heads turn in unison toward the ball of granite. Mouths fall open. Diomedes, Baldar & Philo: (as they turn around) Huoh. Hah. Ohah. HOHOH???! Baldar: (helplessly, to Diomedes) He's gotta be kidding. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 33' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DECK - CONTINUOUS' Ulysses is still frantically signalling to them. Ulysses: (concerned) I hope they can understand me. Dates gestures toward the centaurs' ship. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 34' 'EXT. TOP OF THE CLIFF - CONTINUOUS' ON THE BALL OF GRANITE, Philo, Diomedes, and Baldar push against the heavy rock with all they've got. KA-KOW! Volcanic explosion shakes the scene. They ignore it. Philo, Diomedes & Baldar: (straining) UNGGGHHHH! Uuuuaargh. OOorrghhh! OOooorghghh! Rock doesn't budge. The three collapse. Diomedes: (recounting) Back in Troy, we had these catapults, could throw a rock like this easy. CUT TO CU on BALDAR. Pushes himself up. Starts scouring the ground. Comes across a fallen piece of PALM TREE. Snatches it up, jamming one end under the rock. Puts a smaller rock beneath it for leverage. '' Turns to Philo and Diomedes. Mercurial grin... '''Baldar:' (to Diomedes) Someone called for a catapult?! The faces of Philo and Diomedes immediately light up. Philo & Diomedes: (delighted) Hah! Huah! Baldar: (jumping) Hueh heh. They race up next to Baldar, and begin JUMPING UP and pushing down on the piece of palm tree. Philo, Diomedes & Baldar: (jumping) Huuaaargh! Hah! Huuuah! Philo: (frustrated) It's still too heavy. Baldar: (moving aside) Maybe we should get a running start. Quickly, the trio backs up. Baldar holds out his arms, motioning for them to LOCK HANDS. Diomedes grasps the centaurs' hand, but Philo hesitates. Stares hard at Baldar. Pushes his prejudice aside. The three lock hands. One unit. Together. Hold their breath. RUN. Philo, Diomedes & Baldar: (running, panting) Hueh heh heh hehehhehhemm... (jumping) Huuueeehhhhhhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 35' 'EXT. OCEAN - CONTINUOUS' WIDE ON THE CENTAURS' SHIP. Bow CRACKING APART. Any minute now the seaweed is going to pull it under. CUT TO CU on TITAN. Ripping hand fulls of seaweed off the FLY WHEEL. Getting him nowhere. Notices a strange SHADOW falling over the boat. Stares up. CUT TO TITAN'S POV. On the GIANT BALL OF GRANITE. Sailing through the sky. Coming down right at the ship. CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. Ulysses and the others spot the ball of granite. See where it's headed. Panic. Ulysses: (calling) TITAN, GET OFF THAT SHIP! NOW! CUT TO WIDE on the CENTAURS' SHIP. Titan doesn't need to be told twice. GRABBING the other two centaurs, the three leap into the ocean. Swim frantically for the Navis. Titan: (roaring) Uuuurroooo!!! They get off just in time... KA-BLAM! The ball of granite hammers into the FRONT of the centaurs' ship. SNAPS it in HALF. Sends the BOW and the seaweed crashing to the bottom of the ocean. Leaves the STERN of the ship bobbing like an abandoned cork. But that's not all. The IMPACT kicks up a TREMENDOUS WAVE. Picks up the STERN. Sends it thundering toward the entrance to the water cave. CUT TO WIDE on the WATER CAVE. KA-KRASH! The wave PUMMELS the cave. Rockets inside, FLOODING it. SPLINTERS the stern into a million pieces. Completely seals the opening so the water can't flow back out. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CAVE, water SPRAYS OUT in a torrent, FLOODING the volcano. 'SEQ. 36' 'EXT. TOP OF THE CLIFF - CONTINUOUS' ON DIOMEDES, BALDAR, and PHILO. Another VOLCANO BLAST rocks the island. Then suddenly it stops. The three turn. CUT TO CU on the DISTANT VOLCANO. The black smoke is trickling away. Dying out. Replaced by steam. CUT TO WIDE on the TRIO. Pump their fists in the air. Diomedes, Baldar & Philo: (cheering) YEAH! YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH! Without thinking, Philo suddenly throws his arms around Baldar in celebration. The centaur is briefly taken aback. Philo notices. Steps back, awkward... Philo: (to Baldar, feeling obligated) I, um... Thank you. We couldn't have done that without... Baldar: (convinced) We did it together. Philo smiles. Nods. Yes they did. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 37' 'EXT. THE OCEAN - CONTINUOUS' ON THE NAVIS. Ulysses stands at the bow. Beaming. Watching the steam billowing out of the volcano as Titan and the centaurs are pulled aboard. Ulysses: (to Dates) That rock was the best idea I ever had. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 38' 'EXT. THE VOLCANO - DAY' ANGLE ON THE MOUTH of the VOLCANO. Filled to the brim with seawater. CUT TO MS on CHIRON and ULYSSES. Staring into the water. Chiron: (optimistically) There's enough water here to protect the island for decades. Ulysses: (promising) If we find Ithaca, Chiron, I'll tell people what happened here. Maybe someday humans and centaurs can live together again. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 39' 'EXT. CENTAURS' DOCK - LATER' ON THE NAVIS. Being loaded for departure. CUT TO MS on NISA. Walking down the dock with her monkey. Nisa: (to Monkey) You're going to love my room. It's not big, but it's cozy... Boy Centaur: (O.S, happily) Ha, THERE YOU ARE! Hohoh! Nisa and the monkey stop. Turn toward the voice. Monkey: (recognizing the voice) Hooh! CUT TO CU on a BOY CENTAUR. About Nisa's age. Gesturing toward the monkey. Boy Centaur: (to the Monkey) I've been looking everywhere for you. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The monkey instantly TUGS its paw away from Nisa. Runs into the waiting arms of the centaur. Monkey: (chatters happily) Huah hahah hahah..... Nisa: Huh? Boy Centaur: (to the Monkey) Haha, You gave me a scare. I thought I'd lost you. Hmmm. Monkey: (in his arms, happily) Huuuah. Hah! Happily, the centaur turns and begins walking away. The monkey looks over his shoulder. Waves goodbye to Nisa. CUT TO CU on NISA. Stunned. Limply waves back... Nisa: (disappointed) But, I thought... GOODBYYYEEE... Dazed, Nisa turns toward the Navis. Eyes catch something... CUT TO CU on NISA'S OWL. Haughtily turns away. Angry with Nisa. Owl: (feeling offended) Hmm - Huh! CUT TO MS on NISA. Apologetically comes to the owl side. Nisa: (apologizing) Now don't be like that. You know you were always my favorite... CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The owl is not buying and having it. Owl: (still angry) Humm! Nisa: ...that monkey meant nothing to me... Owl: (squawks angrily) Huuh. The OWL takes flight. Disappears on board the Navis. NISA quickly follows as the anchor is raised by Zephyr. Owl: (cont'd, flying) Huh huuhuuuh! Nisa: (getting upset) Now you're just being unreasonable. FADE TO BLACK. 'SEQ. 40' 'EXT. CENTAURS' DOCK - LATER' CUT TO WIDE on the SHIP with the CREW. The CENTAURS are cheering them goodbye. Philo, Dates, Zephyr, Ulysses, Nisa, Titan & Diomedes: (waving) Hueh. Heheheh. Hah Hoh. Huh. Heeh! Crowd of Centaurs: (cheering) Wooohhheeyyyy! Yeeaaahhh! Bravo! Hheehheheeh! The ship is just disappearing over the horizon when KER-SPLUNK! Poseidon pops up out of the water. Snarls toward the Navis, tentacles CLAPPING together... Poseidon: (ironically) Bravo, Ulysses, the centaurs are safe, and you foiled my plan. But I'm still here... (threateningly) ...and you won't get rid of me that easily! HAH! CUT WIDE on the SHIP on the horizon. IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts